


Dark Alleyways

by KazuKazuyas



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Forceful, Lime, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, mild rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazuKazuyas/pseuds/KazuKazuyas
Summary: You and Hayate Gekko discover the alliance between the Sand and Sound villages. Knowing it's best to spread the news to the Jounin and Lord Hokage, the two of you attempt an escape. However, things turn sour when a certain spy stops you from releasing any more information.
Relationships: Yakushi Kabuto/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Dark Alleyways

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains sexual content!

Your eyes widen at the sight as Kabuto Yakushi shakes hands with a member from the Hidden in the Sound Village, both men seemed to be satisfied with their exchange. Your partner, Hayate Gekko, covers his mouth when the two of you overhear their plan to sabotage the Chunin Exams and exploit the Hidden Leaf Village.

Glancing at the Proctor, Hayate gives you a silent gesture that both of you need to go and relay this information to Lord Hokage. Reluctantly, you agreed and stood up stealthily while bringing your hands together as you prepared for your escape.

"But, listen here, Baki," Kabuto raises his voice with an amused tone. "We're not alone."

"What?" The tall man bellows as his single eye studies his surroundings. "That can't be."

Hayate's face becomes pale and you also felt your blood drain from your body, the cool night breeze was enough to send shivers down your spine. It was impossible for enemies to detect you and your partner, you were cautious and as silent as the wind.

"You get the big mouse," Kabuto pushes his glasses up with a finger, he was referring to you and Hayate hiding in the shadows. "I'll hunt for the small one."

"Right,"' Baki replies lowly, reaching for his weapon.

"We have to go," You snapped Hayate out of his stunned state. "Now."

It was life or death, avoiding getting caught by the enemy was the one thing you were trained to do and frankly, you were confident enough in yourself to escape from this situation. You weren't as worried about Kabuto catching you, after all, you saw how he handled things in The Forest of Death. He was a regular student who happened to fail the Chunin Exams too many times.

Running in opposite directions, you and Hayate made an agreement to inform Lord Hokage no matter what happens. You stuffed the informative scroll into your breast pocket as you jumped off the roof and landed swiftly on the next, putting as much distance as you could.

There was a soft thud and the sound of running footsteps in the distance, you knew that silver-haired spy was following you. The darkness of the nighttime allowed you to slip in and out of his vision, occasionally stepping into different directions in hopes to throw him off balance.

You jumped from the rooftop and made your way down to the ground, groaning quietly when you pushed yourself to run faster. You started to become worried because you can practically feel Kabuto catching up to your speed, no matter how many houses you ran by, he was still behind you.

A shuriken flies past the side of your face, almost grazing your skin because you were only half paying attention to your surroundings. Your teeth grit in anger as you glanced over your shoulder to glare at your pursuer, Kabuto grins nonchalantly as he readies another shuriken.

Stepping to the side, you dipped into a dark alleyway where not even the street lanterns were reaching. You can practically hear your heavy footsteps as you jogged through the pathway, searching for an upcoming exit.

"No..." You whispered hopelessly as the alley came to an end, your hands pressed up against the cold brick wall. There was nothing you could use to jump from, climbing the wall would have been easy if the enemy wasn't so near you.

Turning to face the entrance, moonlight shines down on the tall figure walking towards you slowly. Your eyebrows furrowed as you cupped your hands together to prepare your Genjustu if Kabuto chooses to fight, you were a spy too yet you preferred to use the sensory illusions on your enemies.

A kunai knife was thrown at you, it becomes stuck in the brick wall next to your head. You stood there unfazed, eyes staring hard past the ninja's round glasses as he traps you at the end of the alleyway. The determined expression on your face wavers when the man stops in his tracks in front of you, arms distance away.

"[Y/N] [L/N] of the Hidden Leaf Village," Kabuto chuckles lowly, grey eyes narrowing from his sly grin. "I'm glad to see you."

"You shouldn't be," An angry sigh came from your mouth. "We caught you making a treacherous alliance with one of the Sand Village members."

"So, you're not willing to keep it a secret?" He pouts before his expression darkens. "Well, that's too bad. I'm going to have to kill you."

"Illusive Reality Genjutsu-!" Before you were able to finish your statement, you had to break your hands apart to block a kunai knife from slashing your face.

Grabbing onto Kabuto's wrist resulted in him using his other hand to push you against the wall, which knocked the air out of your chest. You groaned in pain as you tried to fight back, the male in front of you used your stunned state to overpower you easily.

"I've had a feeling you weren't really here for the Chunin exams," Kabuto hisses into your ear, his breath was hot against your skin.

"You don't know anything," Kicking his legs did nothing to make him back off, no matter how many hits you landed on him, it only made Kabuto push you further against the brick wall.

"After all, you seemed to be very interested in me."

What he was saying was true, you were only pretending to be a Chunin student because Anko told you to keep an eye out for any Hidden Leaf students who seemed out of place. You only grew interested in the sense that Kabuto was suspicious in your eyes and it turns out that your hunch about him was correct.

You struggled to get out of his grasp, feeling overwhelmed to be trapped in his arms. "My partner has already made it to Lord Hokage."

"I'm not scared of them," Kabuto scoffed and smiled darkly. "But I am in the mood of playing with you, [Y/N]."

"You're making a big mistake," You trembled when his hand reaches into your breast pocket to take the informative scroll, watching him chuck it over his shoulder to dispose of the evidence. "Why are you betraying our village?"

Kabuto hums, "You don't need to know."

A pair of lips pressed onto your mouth with the intention of kissing you seductively, you inched away, trying to put as much distance as you can between your attacker. His fingerless gloved hand holds the side of your face to keep you in place as he lands a proper kiss on your wobbling lips.

Your cheeks flushed in embarrassment because you believed that the spy was going to kill you, not try to shove his long tongue into your mouth. Kabuto's silver hair falls over his eyes when his leg sneakily makes its way in between your own, slowing inching them apart. You were practically sitting on his elevated knee as he continues to shower you with lust-filled kisses.

His lips pressed against the corner of your mouth as he began trailing down to your jaw. An expression of discomfort was on your face when you feel his tongue gliding up your neck with the obvious intention of wanting to get under your skin. His teeth began to graze at the lower end of your neck as he makes his way to your exposed collar bone.

"Kabuto...!" You inhaled sharply when he bites you gently, dazed by his actions.

"It's okay, it's okay," He says in a hushed voice, trying to stop you from moving. "You're going to help me with my little problem down here."

Before you could protest Kabuto forces you onto your knees in front of him. You gasped in surprise when then tent in his pants was almost poking at your face, you gulped nervously at the sight.

He sees that reaction and unzips his zipper, smiling wickedly. Kabuto stops you when you attempted to run away and he pulls down his pants to reveal his twitching erection. Your lips parted dumbfoundedly, eyes widening at the jarring length and thick nature.

"No..." You whispered frightfully, fumbling with your words. "There's no way... Just let me go...!"

"Hey..." He holds both of your wrists with one hand to stop you from using any more Genjutsu. "Just do as you're told, [Y/N]."

His little friend was up and ready, right in front of your face as well. It was like Kabuto had no shame in introducing his erection to you even though the two of you already came to terms that you were in fact enemies.

Kabuto traps you further against the wall, the tip of his hard cock was practically touching your nose. No doubt, you were absolutely terrified by Kabuto at the moment, his piercing dark eyes and his humongous weapon was enough to make you squirm where you knelt.

"Come on," He urges playfully. "Give it a little kiss..."

You inched away from him, clearing showing distaste in what he was poking at your face. In all honesty, this threw you off guard, you thought Kabuto was going to murder you on the spot, not make you lick his erected cock.

"At least put it in your mouth," Kabuto complains sheepishly.

His gloved hand grabbed your chin roughly and forced your lips open. Shaking your head did no justice, the more you refused, the tighter his grip became. There came the time when your jaw unhinged from the ache of his grasp and Kabuto used this moment to his advantage.

Something warm and veiny tugs down at your bottom lip which makes you let out a squeal of disgust. Your hands began to tighten up into fists as you used the last resort tactic, attempting to use whatever Jutsu you could.

Suddenly, that idea was crushed as Kabuto releases your chin to grab both of your hands. Your fingers entwined with his as he continued to hold them over your head, pressing them against the wall above. Glancing up helplessly, you see the spy give you a sly grin.

"If you bite me, I'll do the Twin Snake Sacrifice Jutsu." Kabuto pushes himself through your lips. "Now that would be the way to go...!"

Your head was already leaning against the wall, you couldn't pull back any further no matter how much you wanted to. Kabuto's hands were entwined tightly with yours, his grip was like steel as if he was fearful to release you. A strained gasp came from the bottom of your throat.

The sudden thrust of his hips made your eyes snap up to look at him fearfully, a trickle of liquid runs down your chin. The feeling of his heated member filling up your mouth was making your face flushed dark red.

Kabuto sighs with delight as he pulls himself out all the way, the head of his cock sat comfortably between your soft lips. Your tongue unconsciously stroked against his member lightly, twisting over the sensitive tip before it enters back into your mouth.

You didn't know how to control yourself anymore and a low moan came from the bottom of your throat, Kabuto chuckles slyly. The smell, the taste, it was borderline intoxicating. You wondering if he used something to make you act this way.

"Finally cooperating?" Kabuto hums sweetly. "That's good..."

The silver-haired male eases slowly and sensually into your drooling mouth, acting more gentle than before. He tilts his head down to the point where his glasses rest on the tip of his nose as he stares down at your tongue lapping around his dick.

It was as if you were put on a spell or some sort of hallucinogen, your thighs begin to rub together as the heat between your legs started to spread across your shaking body. Your hands held onto Kabuto's tightly, you can practically feel your knuckles turning white.

The tip of his dick rubs along the inside of your cheek, Kabuto can see the way it bulges out and he becomes more aroused by the sight. Seeing your teary eyes and the angry arching of your eyebrows were a complete contrast to your swollen lips and stuffed mouth.

"Can you...?" Kabuto regains his posture as he adjusts his grip on your hands. "Can you take it deeper...?"

You sighed through your nose because of his rhetorical question and knew you had no other choice than to allow his cock to slide down your throat. His cold and aggressive behaviour has turned into mush the moment he feels the warm muscles coiling around his erection.

Kabuto bites back a moan when he pulls out slightly, he watches his dick pulse happily as your wet lips continued to be locked on tightly like a vacuum. You knew his mind was now elsewhere, his eyes were half-lidded and his mouth was parted open slightly.

Perhaps he was too into the blowjob to even remember that his cock was in the mouth of another enemy spy. Already, so easily, almost childishly, Kabuto fell into his own pleasurable desires. The man was already distracted by the sucking sounds, your innocent-looking face, and the severity of the situation.

"Are you experienced with this type of thing, [Y/N]?" Kabuto almost sounds aggravated.

You whimpered and shook your head, knowing that that type of answer made him more aroused. Kabuto was clearly showing interest in your response, he continues to rock his hips against your face.

"Then why does it feel so good?" He groans as his thrusts started to lose its rhythm. Kabuto finally lets go of your hands and holds your head to shove his cock further down your throat.

Your hands grab onto his sweater for support, eyes squeezed shut as his fingers ran soothingly through your hair. His dick twitches in your mouth, something leaks out of the tip and slips down your throat.

"Ah... I think..." Kabuto moans. "You're gonna make me cum...!"

Nodding your head, you urged for him to release into your throat, willing to drink everything down. Kabuto's hips rutted inconsistently, his mouth dropped open as a strained groan of pleasure escapes from him.

The sloppy sounds were practically echoing in the alleyway as you hollowed your cheeks to provide more suction. Something wet trickles down your inner thigh and you started to think that Kabuto was arousing you as well.

Your hands gripped his clothing tightly to the point where your knuckles were turning white, gagging a little when Kabuto reaches farther than before. You looked up at him again and his breath hitches as you two made eye contact.

"Oh... God, ah...!" Finally, his thrusting comes to a halt as Kabuto releases into your mouth, drowning in pleasure. His cock pulses and jerks slightly, you can feel the thick cum spilling down your throat.

Suddenly, Kabuto pulls himself out and you hear a little pop from your swollen red lips. You shut your mouth out of reflex together, making sure that his cum wouldn't spill onto your clothes. His twitching cock sputters out white ribbons onto your nose and cheekbones, the release almost made Kabuto's knees give out.

Kabuto's thumb slides through your lips to open your mouth, the warm, thick liquid filled you up nicely. A thick coat slips down your chin but he was quick enough to push it back in. Your tongue laps over his finger, lashes fluttering as you sucked the cum back in.

"Good girl," Kabuto takes a deep breath and sighs with satisfaction, placing a strand of your hair behind your ear.

You grinned weakly, running your tongue over your swollen lips in response. With teary eyes and flushed cheeks, you looked absolutely defeated and ready to attend to the spy's wishes.

He pushes up his round glasses and gives you a smug smile. Kabuto rubs the side of your face, clearly amused by your submissive behaviour. There was a tug on your vest, Kabuto was eager to pull the zipper down.

"Now, are you ready to go further?"

Smiling, your eyes became dark, "Illusive Reality; release!"

Kabuto recovers from his trance and glances down only to see smoke, "W-What?"

"I knew you were weak against my Genjutsu," Your voice was heard from behind him.

"A shadow clone..." Kabuto turns around. "Damnit, [Y/N]..."

"To think that you would actually do something like this," You scolded playfully, reaching down to the ground to pick up the informative scroll. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

The spy groans, "Don't think I'll let you run away-"

"Or what, you'll chase me until I hit another alleyway?" You smiled innocently, stepping away from the scene. "Make sure to pick up your pants while you're at it."

"Shit..." Kabuto's shoulders dropped when he watches you wave farewell as you ran away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
